


hold me like you'll never leave me

by mellonendoroid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Literal Sleeping Together, Mistletoe, One Shot, ooc maybe? sorry if it is rex doesn't know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonendoroid/pseuds/mellonendoroid
Summary: harukawa always hated christmas. the flashing lights, the presents, the food, everything about it. especially how it felt like her family was slowly falling apart more each time it passed by.but akamatsu stuck right next to her. and maybe that was enough to make it a little better. at least some of the screaming would be blurted out whenever she listened to akamatsu’s soft voice.---it's the 90's - harukawa's parents are arguing about a divorce in the background while she's coloring in shitty kid coloring books with her 'best friend', akamatsu, on christmas day.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 16





	hold me like you'll never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> :33 < sorry for writing a cheesy christmas fic in like august
> 
> :33 < ALSO this is rex's first time posting a fic on ao3 ! hopefully it's ok? aaa they're still kind of nervous abt posting it wknnwjnsjwja

harukawa switched her position yet again on the cheap kiddie chairs that were probably going to completely fall apart in a month or so, judging by how long her family had them. she was sixteen, so they were logically way too small for her to sit on. but her parents and the rest of her family were at the kitchen table, she preferred avoiding them at all costs.

however, akamatsu seemed to be just fine, her legs crossed and hand holding onto the colored pencil way too small to still be used in her hand as it drifted across the page. how she could fit better despite being a few inches tall than harukawa? the answer to that question was still left unknown. harukawa figured it had to do with her shitty luck.

a small radio left on the fireplace was switched to a station playing christmas songs, but it was hard to hear with everyone talking and her parents screaming. the fireplace barely lit off any fire, too. despite all of the christmas themed decorations, it didn’t have the feeling of the winter holiday in the house. it felt more as if there were just christmas decorations being hung up because they looked nice.

harukawa felt bad for letting akamatsu come over and have such a shitty experience. she only came over because she didn’t want to travel across the country to see the extended parts of her family, she hated car trips. and now she was stuck with harukawa’s hellish family.

the brunette browsed through the cheap coloring books left on the table, most pages ripped out or already being colored on. sloppily colored on, to be exact. well, they were kids coloring books. there’s no kid that actually intends to color within the lines, unless they're already a perfectionist at their young age.

“your parents argue a lot.” akamatsu noted, placing the pencil down on the sheet of paper and looking at the other girl.

“i’m used to it by now.” the brunette assured. “they’re just going to get divorced soon, anyways.”

even on christmas day, they didn’t bother to give up arguing with each other. that was the case for a few years.

harukawa always hated christmas. the flashing lights, the presents, the food, everything about it. especially how it felt like her family was slowly falling apart more each time it passed by.

but akamatsu stuck right next to her. and maybe that was enough to make it a little better. at least some of the screaming would be blurted out whenever she listened to akamatsu’s soft voice.

the blonde gave her a concerned look. “i don’t think it’s really normal to be used to something like that.”

“when your parents have been arguing ever since you were born, it is.” harukawa talked back. “have you ever wondered why i have so many siblings? it’s just because they think their relationship will be solved with every kid they have.” 

if anything, having more kids in the house has just made their relationship worse. all they did was leave harukawa to take care of them. eldest sister things.

harukawa never understood why couples always decided to have children when their relationships started to go downhill. a child shouldn’t be responsible to bring up the relationship of two grown adults.

“have you ever thought of moving somewhere else, maybe?” akamatsu suggested. “you're sixteen, i’m sure you're old enough to live on your own!”

“who would i move in with?” the brunette pondered, squeezing one of her red scrunchies. “besides you, i don’t have any friends.”

she grinned, reaching her hand over to harukawa. even though the sleeve of her oversized pink sweater had been covering it, the touch still felt warm. “you can move in with me.”

the shorter girl blushed. “what? no, you can’t be serious.”

akamatsu was nice to everyone. that made it hard to detect whether her kindness was out of romantic feelings or it was just how she normally acted.

“i’m being serious, harumaki.” she made known. “i’d really love to have a great friend like you live with me.”

that seemed a bit too nice. even for akamatsu.

“alright,” the brunette tried her best to smile. it was sort of real, she was just shitty at expressing emotions so it didn’t exactly come off as that. “i’ll try sneaking out when i can come over.”

the blonde exclaimed, “great!” she turned around to look at the kitchen table. “it looks like everyone’s finished eating. you sure you don’t wanna eat anything tonight?”

“i’m fine.” harukawa got up, closing the coloring book she had open and tossing it back into the plastic bin full of a bunch of other books.

akamatsu did the same thing, standing up with harukawa. the two girls ran over to harukawa’s room, but akamatsu stopped at a certain part in the hallway.

“why did you stop?” the brunette questioned, a frustrated undertone added to her voice. 

“there’s mistletoe.” the blonde pointed up. “we have to kiss!”

harukawa twisted a strand of her hair. “you really believe that?”

she looked down. “no, not exactly. but i think it’d be nice if we could!”

harukawa put her finger on akamatsu’s chin, bringing her head down a little, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“there,” she put her head down, eyes closed. “are you happy now?”

maybe akamatsu’s kindness to her wasn’t just because that was how she treated her. because friends don’t kiss each other under mistletoe, right?

akamatsu only replied with a smile. “let’s go to your room now! there’s no need in standing around!”

she grabbed the shorter girl’s hand, dragging her over to her bedroom.

harukawa went to her closet, picking out a pair of polka-dotted pajama bottoms and a crimson tee two sizes too big for her. “i’m going to go get changed,” she put the things over her arm, “don’t destroy my room while i’m gone.”

akamatsu looked around the room. the last time she was over at harukawa’s house was when they were younger, back in middle school to be exact. it was only to hang out, though. harukawa's parents weren't nearly as bad as they were now, so she never needed to escape or anything.

speaking of her parents, their relationship was a lot worse as more time passed by. back then, they'd only be heard when everyone else would be asleep. 

harukawa had changed a lot since she was younger. back then, she wouldn’t be considered the happiest kid ever, but she wasn’t as dark as she was now. even her aesthetic changed; now she was more into goth and grunge aesthetics than the bright colours and upbeat music that all young girls like.

the door slipped open, harukawa walking in with her pajamas on. 

“so… what do you wanna do now?” akamatsu asked, leaning back on the other girl’s bed.

harukawa shrugged, sitting down next to her. “i can play some songs we can listen to.”

the blonde grabbed her backpack, bringing it closer to her and unzipping it to grab something from inside. “sure!”

the brunette flipped through the stations on the radio. her music taste leaned more towards heavy rock songs to bang your head to, and akamatsu liked catchy pop songs you’d sing along to in the car with all of your other friends.

she chose on one that seemed alright. it was a pop song, but not overly pop like the toe-tapping songs harukawa always found akamatsu listening to.

“have you ever danced before?” akamatsu asked, opening her bag and taking out an all-pink unicorn onesie.

harukawa shook her head. “no. why does it matter to you?”

the blonde looked down, a soft blush dusted onto her cheeks. “i was wondering if you’d want to dance with me.”

“do you like me, kaematsu?” the brunette stood in place, setting the radio down on the closest surface to her.

“...maybe.” she giggled. “as long as you like me back, then…”

“i like you too.” harukawa replied. “and i won’t be the best at dancing, but i’ll try my best.”

“i’ve never danced before, either.” akamatsu locked their hands together. “but that’s the fun of it all, isn’t it? it’s going to be the first time dancing for both of us!”

harukawa blushed a little at the thought not only was her first kiss shared with the enthusiastic blonde, but her first dance would also be shared with her. it was a sweet feeling to know such things would be shared with akamatsu, though. the two types of things that everyone's always eager to get an answer to.

they jumped off of the bed and onto the carpet. dancing was obviously difficult when you had never done it before, especially when you barely even knew how to besides from cheesy teen movies.

their bodies sloppily moved along the floor, soft giggles coming from their mouths when they realized how much of a failed attempt it was.

harukawa felt herself about to slip several times, because, well, it still came as such a huge shock to her that her and akamatsu were together. like this. akamatsu was really the one holding it up the whole time, always trying her best to help the other girl whenever she felt her stumbling and about to fall.

the two girls collapsed onto the bed, still holding their hands together.

“that failed.” harukawa sighed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

akamatsu laughed. “but it was fun! and that’s really all that matters.”

the shorter girl felt her lips curl into a smile. “i guess you're right.”

the blonde grabbed her onesie off from the floor, realizing that it must've fell out when she started to dance with harukawa. “i’m gonna go get changed, alright? i’ll be back in a few!”

the brunette frowned at the loss of warmth on her hand. it wasn’t until now that she realized how cold her hands were compared to akamatsu’s.

she got up and grabbed the radio, turning it off. the song was over, and now the station was just an interview of a singer that she didn’t know or care about.

the brunette felt exhausted, despite it only being nine p.m by now. and besides dancing with akamatsu, there was nothing that she had done. 

groggily, she reached for her gameboy and jumped into bed, leaning back with the blankets underneath her. just as she got relaxed, the door had clicked open.

“i’m back!” akamatsu smiled, sitting down on the bed next to the other girl.

harukawa looked down, trying to hide the small smile that was drawn onto her face once akamatsu walked in again. just the loss of her for all of five minutes made the atmosphere change a lot.

“when can i move in with you?” harukawa asked, pressing the ‘on’ button of her gameboy. 

“my parents are coming back here at the end of the month,” akamatsu slipped off her slippers and placed them next to the bed. 

that meant she’d have to wait six days. that seemed like the longest time to her in that moment, but at least she’d get to spend those long days waiting with akamatsu.

the brunette rested her head on the other’s shoulder, pressing ‘play’ for the game that she had just started. 

akamatsu brought up the blankets, pulling them over their bodies to warm them up. it was the winter, so it was obvious that it was going to be somewhat cold. she wrapped an arm around harukawa’s shoulders, bringing the two of them closer together.

the taller girl grabbed a book that had been lying on harukawa's night stand, flipping through the pages to get some sort of idea of what it was about. it didn't seem too interesting, so she placed it back on the table and looked over at the screen of harukawa’s gameboy. it was a game that she didn’t know about, one of the many games she didn’t know about. she was never into video games much.

harukawa’s eyes slowly began to close, but she tried keeping them open for the longest time that she could. at one point, she had to give in, eyes fully shutting and making her go to sleep. her arms were wrapped lightly around the other’s waist, the gameboy discarded from her hand and dropped down on the bed.

the blonde smiled, patting harukawa’s head then looking over to the ticking clock that was hanging on the walls, seeing that it was pretty late already. where did the time go? wasn’t everyone just having dinner?

akamatsu reached for the lamp that was sitting on harukawa’s nightstand and turned it off. the room was completely dark, besides the gameboy screen that was still lit up. akamatsu turned it off, as it was a waste to have it on if no one was going to be using it.

she put her book back into her bag, moving back a little but still trying to make sure her arm rested around the other girl, and that harukawa’s arms didn’t move either. she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> :33 < bark bark ty for reading this ! comments/kudos r very appreciated :33 ! 
> 
> :33 < okay so some things 1. rex tried to have like harukawa's backstory a little similar but also different? like in the death game she helped raise the kids in her orphanage and in this fic she raised her younger siblings bc her parents argued often and she was the eldest sibling so. 2. akamatsu and harukawa would totally have nicknames for eachother. akamatsu would use them all the time for harukawa and harukawa would be more closed abt it but always get all flustered when akamatsu called her smth sweet acheuiueiuaow,,, rex has so many hcs for kaemaki bc like. comfort ship. but they don't wanna talk abt everything here so um
> 
> :33 < follow rex on ig/twt @punkreko! they post art and stuff


End file.
